Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs
Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs is the season finale of the 2019 season of Celebrity Family Feud. This episode is considered a "postponed episode". Decidueye was the defending champion, but failed to qualify, due to the September air date and the change of format. The episode was supposed to air on June 16, 2019, then got postponed to June 30, and then to July 7. The Futon Critic solved their Black-ish episode problems and got an air date of September 29. Due to Ninja vs. Juju and Jerry Springer vs. Doug Flutie taking over the spot, Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs is airing in September. This is the first time since The Kardashians vs. The West Family that the episode will have only one Celebrity Family Feud game. All 32 seeds earned a bye to the second round, and uses the same format as in Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown, the first 2019 Feud episode. This is notably the first episode since Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz that neither Pee Saderd nor Jirayu La-ongmanee participated in the semifinals. Both withdrew due to concerns over the air date. Players The celebrity teams who will try to guess what the "survey said" are the following: Team "black-ish"; playing for Color of Change *Anthony Anderson *Tracee Ellis Ross *Marcus Scribner *Miles Brown *Marsai Martin VERSUS Team "The Goldbergs"; playing for F C Cancer Foundation *Jeff Garlin *Sean Giambrone *Troy Gentile *Sam Lerner *Hayley Orrantia Seeds The seeds were originally announced after Abomasnow's group won the jackpot in Couple or Not. This episode is using the restricted Daai Daeng tournament format from Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 11) to Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Ryan Lochte vs. Kevin Eubanks. Had the episode not been postponed, or if Abomasnow's group had 1.658 million followers before the 2019 Nang Phanthurat Cup, the seeds would have been announced at a press conference. The seeds will be usage from the 2019 Feud, similar to the Candace Cameron Bure episode, which will be usage from the Hélio Castroneves era. Due to Abomasnow's Roo Mai Krai Sot episode, this tournament holds one of the restrictions. They have to be ranked between Abomasnow (127, as they got +1,575 on the Tuesday of Terry Bradshaw vs. Adam Rippon and Skai Jackson vs. Hudson Yang from 1,678,926 to 1,680,501) and Flygon/Dragalge (1,745) before Friday's track activity, or a former Ben and Toad's Contest or Dancing with the Stars contestant that isn't an IndyCar captain. All seeds were members of Team Back Half (Flygon/Dragalge)'s group, including BATC season 11 contestants, and HWDSB people, who can't leave Canada or the USA during the school year. The unseeded members were entering Monterey by point standings. Notable non-qualifications due to the change were 2019 IndyCar Series champion Josef Newgarden and Jirayu La-ongmanee. Dragonite Alexander Rossi Gilles Marini Aurorus Wario Takuma Sato Beedrill Felix Rosenqvist Venusaur Santino Ferrucci Sébastien Bourdais Fennekin Colton Herta Spencer Pigot Tony Kanaan Marco Andretti Marcus Ericsson Zach Veach Matheus Leist Ed Jones Jack Harvey Ed Carpenter Max Chilton Conor Daly Rashad Jennings Cameron Marshall Jinjett Wattanasin Milo Manheim Alomomola Cameron Prošić Maneesh Gupta Jordan Fisher Draw Finals Top half Section 1 A Chaiwinit | RD1-score03-1=black-ish | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= S Karam | RD1-score04-1=Goldbergs | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= T Wadleigh | RD1-score05-1=Goldbergs | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= K Bryant | RD1-score06-1=black-ish | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= R Perry | RD1-score11-1=Goldbergs | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= P Reonchaidee | RD1-score12-1=black-ish | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= S Kramer | RD1-score13-1=black-ish | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= N Kasai | RD1-score14-1=Goldbergs | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= Dragonite | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=20 | RD2-team04= E Jones | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=32 | RD2-team05= J Fisher | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=15 | RD2-team08= T Kanaan | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 A Rossi | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes